Fleeting Glances
by strange-inclinations
Summary: Severus goes to see the Mirror of Erised even though Albus has told him not to. It's rated T because I'm a bit paranoid and don't want to get into trouble.


_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I am just starting out as a hopeful writer and I hope that you enjoy! If you don't like it then stop reading. I'm looking for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism here. :D Hope you enjoy! **_

_**This is about what Severus Snape would see if he had looked into the Mirror of Erised in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Philosopher's Stone). **_

* * *

><p>Severus knew he shouldn't look. It would only make him grieve. He couldn't resist though. Walking through the corridors at night past the sleeping pictures would make a normal wizard wary, but not Snape. No one was there to stop him.<p>

This night he was headed to one of the older classrooms that had been empty for years. Coming up the class, he opened the door and a cool breeze drifted out into the hall. The classroom was dusty from years of neglect and the chalkboard looked like it had a lace design in it. He treaded carefully into the room. He was disinterested in the classroom. Only the covered object at the center of the room was of any interest to him. Albus had told him not to, but he had to see.

Entering the classroom slowly, he walked over towards the large object ignoring the dusty smell and his growing apprehension.

The object at the center of the room was taller and wider that Snape by several feet and was covered by a piece of dark fabric. Bracing himself for what he was about to see, he removed the cloth from the mirror. He looked at the Mirror of Erised and almost instantly Lily Evans was standing in front of him looking at Snape with her emerald eyes and hopeful smile. Snape's eyes began to tear up. He let a tear escape from his eye before he started sobbing. Lily was still smiling at him and he saw a tear escape her eye.

Severus placed his hand on the mirror and Lily placed hers on his hand.

"Lily," he cried. "I'm sorry. I was a fool I shouldn't have called you a Mud-," He was cut off by a sob and he fell to the ground crying and thinking of her.

Looking up he saw that Lily had crouched down and was looking at him, a smile on her tear-streaked face. She mouthed "Sev." And placed her hand on the glass. Eyes blurred by tears, Severus placed his hand where hers was.

"Lily," Severus croaked, his throat plugged from crying. "I love you. I always have. A part of me died when you did and I never got over you. Not even when you married that horrid Potter boy." He had started crying again. His hand was still on the mirror.

He didn't see it but Lily never took her hand from Snape's and she had begun crying too. Her beautiful emerald eyes became red and puffy as the tears stained her face.

Snape looked up to find her crying.

"Please," he begged, "Don't cry. You've done nothing."

Lily looked up and put on his favorite smile. "I love you too, Sev," she mouthed. A lone tear trailed down her face.

Snape reached out to try and wipe it from her face, but then remembered that she was gone. He would never be able to feel her soft lily- white skin again. He'd never be able to tell her how much he really cared for her. He'd never feel the softness of her hand on his own. Never. She was gone and would never be replaced in his heart.

He heard the door open and turned. Albus was standing in the doorway.

Trying to regain his composure, Severus looked back to find Lily gone. Holding back tears he growled, "Albus, what do you want?"

Dumbledore smiled at Severus "I told you that it would only cause you grief to come here. I tried to warn you."

Severus looked away from Albus hoping that Lily would reappear. Though he only saw Dumbledore walking towards him.

"I know you still love her, but Severus, lingering in the past will only bring back the grief, hurt, remorse, and love that you have stored up for so long," Dumbledore frowned. "Please try to not only forgive yourself, but try to forgive your past."

A single tear rolled slowly down Snape's face and off his nose. Falling to the ground and pooling with the other tears he had already shed.

"I can do what I wish to Headmaster and I wish to and what I wish to do is be here...with her." Snape sobbed.

"I cannot force you to do anything against your will, Severus, though I would advise you to relinquish your hold on the past and move forward to the present. I feel that it is late and that I should go to bed. Good night, Severus." With that, Albus left the room.

Feeling emotionally drained, Severus stood up and looked back at the mirror. Lily was there again smiling. He turned his gaunt tear-streaked face away from his true love, and walked out of the room.


End file.
